48 Hours
by Ashi11
Summary: Roll.EXE and Megaman.EXE do Roll Soul. But this time...he's stuck. His data is corrupted and if he doesn't fix it in 48 Hours, his data will stay like that and he'll turn into a female Navi. May change to M later.
1. 48 hours?

Roll dashed over to Megaman. "MEGA!" She cried, hugging the unconscious Megaman. Their amulets glowed. They were surrounded by light, and Megaman absorbed her soul. He came out as Roll Soul. By the time he could see again, Flashman was gone. "Uhhh...Lan?" Mega asked. "Yeah, Megaman?" Lan replied. "I think...I think I'm a girl..." Mega said, looking down at his slightly larger chest. "Nah. It'll wear off." Lan stated. "If you say so, Lan." The Navi shrugged. Lan sighed and started skating home.

LAN'S HOUSE

Lan opened the door to his house. "We're home!" He yelled. "Hello, Lan. Hello, Hub." his mother greeted tthem with a smile. "Hey, mom." Mega replied. Lan smiled. "I need to go to SciLab. Something weird's going on with Megaman. See ya'!" Lan skated back out the door. Mrs. Hikari closed the door behind him.

AT MAYLU'S HOUSE

Roll looked at her NetOp. "Something weird is going on with Megaman...I shared part of my soul with him, but that didn't change once he logged out." Maylu looked back at her. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." She told Roll. Roll nodded and sighed.

AT SCILAB

Lan ran up to the SciLab door. He practically ripped the door off and ran in. He ran until he reached his dad's office. He walked in. "Hello, Lan. What brings you here?" Dr. Hikari looked at Lan. "Dad, there's something wrong with Megaman. Earlier, Roll hugged him and their chest peices glowed. She gave him part of her soul so he could keep going...but when he logged out, it didn't wear off." Lan replied. "Yeah, dad." Megaman agreed. Dr. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Jack him in. I'll ssee what's wrong." Lan nodded. "Jack in, Megaman! Power up!" Lan yelled, plugging his PET into the computer. Mega stood in the middle of the screen. "it appears that his gender data is corrupted. By that I mean what makes him act like a boy. If he stays like this for too long...his personality data could be overrun and he could start acting more and more like a girl...if this isn't fixed within 48 hours, he'll be completely turned into a female Navi." Dr. Hikari stated. "WHAT?!" Hub and Lan yelled at the same time. "You can fix this, right?" Lan asked. "I am afraid I cannot." Dr. Hikari sighed. "Maybe Hub and Roll will be able to fix this. Hub can try giving Roll her Soul Data back." He explained, not too sure about his plan. "Okay...we'll go see Maylu and Roll. Thanks, dad!" Lan called behind him. He was already halfway out of the building. Dr. Hikari chuckled to himself.

WITH LAN

Lan looked at Mega through his PET. "Hub, call Maylu and tell her I'm coming over." He told Mega. "Okay, Lan." He nonodded at his Op and called Maylu.

"Hello?" Maylu asked.

"Hi, Maylu. Lan and I are coming over. Is that okay?" Mega responded

"Of course!"

"Great. We'll. Be there in a few."

"To Maylu's house!" Lan cried. Megaman chuckled. "Yeah. I'm nnot getting any manlier over here!" the pink and blue navi stated. Lan bursted out laughing. "You never are!" He started laughing harder. Mega rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny." He muttered.

End Chapter 1


	2. Drama Queen

[A/N] Hi! This story is officially back! Long story short, I left my phone (which is what I write this on) at my brother's house. But, I can write it again now! Yay! Anyway, enjoy Chapter Two [END A/N]

hapter 2

AT MAYLU'S HOUSE

Lan knocked on the door of Maylu's house. "MAYLU!" He cried. Maylu's mother opened the door. "Hello, Lan." Mrs. Sakura smiled. "Are you here to see Maylu?" She asked. "Yes, Mrs. Sakura." Megaman replied for Lan. "Maylu!" Mrs. Sakura called. Maylu ran down the stairs. "Hi, Lan." Maylu smiled and walked outside.

Roll teleported into Megaman's PET. "Hey, Mega!" The pink Navi chirped. "Hi, Roll." Mega smiled. "It STILL hasn't worn off?! It's been hours!" Roll had a worried look on her face. Megaroll ([A/N] His? New Nickname! [END A/N]) shrugged. "We were hoping you and Maylu would know how to fix it...I only have 48 hours until mmy personality program becomes that of a female Navi..." Megaroll said. Roll gasped. "Really?! That can actually happen?!" Roll asked frantically.

"Come in. Dinner will be ready shortly." Mrs. Sakura said. "Oh, okay, Mom." Maylu grabbed Lan's hand and lead him upstairs to her room. They walked into Maylu's room. Lan plugged his PET into the computer.

Megaroll and Roll showed up on the screen silently.

Maylu was about to Jack-in, but decided it wasn't necessary since Roll was already there. Maylu looked at Megaroll. "It STILL hasn't worn off?!" Maylu asked.

Roll sighed. "My words exactly."

"Anyway," Lan said, getting everyone's attention. "We need to figure this out before Monday."([A/N] It's Saturday. [END A/N]) He said.

Megaroll nodded. "if we don't, I'll be like this...FOREEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRRRR" S/he said dramatically, flopping onto the couch. "Looks like it's already starting to take him over..." Roll said.

Lan chuckled. "Nah. That's just my Megaman." He said, which made the girls laugh.

"HEY!" Megaroll yelled, which made the girls and Lan Laugh harder. Megaroll sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."


End file.
